justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Market (JC4)
The Black Market is an in-game DLC store/advertisement in Just Cause 4. Not to be confused with the Black Market in-game store in Just Cause 2. Description If the "Trials, Toys and Terror Update" trailer (seen below) is interpreted right, it will be an in-game store to buy Downloadable content for Just Cause 4. Announcement info (quoted from here): :"Looking for additional vehicles to add to your arsenal? Check out the all-new Black Market store. Launching with the Black Market is the Toy Vehicles pack, featuring miniature sized versions of Tank, Boat and the Jet! These mini vehicles take the chaos to hilarious levels, as black hand units respond with their own toy vehicles." :"Grow your collection of incredible vehicles that will add new crazy abilities and destructive powers to your tool set, with new vehicle packs available each month via the Black Market store." Toy vehicle pack This includes functional miniature versions of a jet fighter, a tank and a boat. *'El Tanquecito' (The little tank): miniature Prizefighter Tank, armed with a Cannon (300 rounds). *'El Buquecito' (The little vessel): miniature Stormwater Patrol Boat, armed with a Mortar (50 missiles). *'El Pajarito' (The little bird): miniature Thunderhead Bomber Jet, armed with "Carpet Bombs" (60 bombs) and a Machine Gun (1600 rounds). See also Toy Offroader, a car that was added to the game by an unannounced patch. Soaring Speed Vehicle pack This includes two hot rods that shoot fire out of its exhaust pipes and a civilian flying car that folds its wings back when on the ground. *Coyle Rattler - Hot rod. *Custom Rattler - Alternate version of the same hot rod. This one seems to be a "rat rod". *Prisa Avispa C - Flying car. Adversary Assault Vehicle pack This became available on the 29th August 2019, same time as Danger Rising. *Prospero Shade - Black Hand weaponized sports car with 4 machine guns. The Black Hand in JC4 can also use it to chase the player. *X700 Flycatcher - Agency VTOL jet fighter. Sea Dogs vehicle pack This pack includes a previously leaked galleon and a hovercraft. *SS Borracho - Weaponized amphibious truck that looks like an old ship. *Hellbender - Weaponized and beefed-up hovercraft that closely resembles the C3 Canvasback Hovercraft. Shark and Bark vehicle pack *Thresher - It's an amphibious shark-shaped vehicle armed with a laser. It was inspired by the Dr.Evil quote about having sharks with lasers. *'84 Sheepdog - It's a hairy car with a tongue, ears and tail. It resembles the van from Dumb and Dumber. Brawler Mech The Brawler Mech is a weaponized special machine. It has "gravity guns" as weapons. This ability allows it to grab and lift objects with out touching them. Vehicles like this were first seen in the Mech Land Assault expansion for JC3. Trivia *It was announced on the official Just Cause Facebook page on 2019.06.25 that it will be added by a future game update the following day along with the release of the Los Demonios DLC. See Just Cause 4 Patch history for all game updates. *Hovering the mouse on an item does show the words "buy now", but clicking there has no effect. This means that on the PC, it's just another DLC advertisement page. The actual DLCs can be bought on Steam. *See Downloadable content for Just Cause 4 for a list of leaked DLC vehicles. It is possible that some of them might end up as future vehicle packs here. Gallery JC4 Black Market in the game menu.png|The Black Market, as seen in the game menu. JC4 Black Market.png|The Black Market, as seen when clicked on. The available items may differ depending on what the player already has and what new items may have become available. JC4 toy vehicles pack.png|The Toy Vehicle pack is available at the Black Market. JC4 Soaring Speed Vehicle Pack.png|"Soaring Speed Vehicle Pack". JC4 Sea Dogs vehicle pack.png|"Sea Dogs Vehicle Pack". Videos Category:Content Category:DLC for JC4